


Sailor Cyber Star: Rebirth

by kuroikitsu



Series: Sailor Cyber Star [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, magical robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/kuroikitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe itself was created with strands of magic interwoven together. The anchors of these strands, key points on the ley lines that hold everything together, are being attacked. Something wishes to viciously destroy them and end everything. </p><p>Likewise, something wishes to save it. To do this, there must be soldiers to fight.  The Sailor Cyber's were chosen for this battle but they don't truly know who they are fighting. Or why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot- The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover with Sailor Moon and Transformers. This is set up to be kind of a wild ride so be patient with me please lol.

Balance was the most important element in the universe. For every thing, there was an oppsite- a counter. A creation for every destruction. An end to every beginning. Without this, the universe fell apart- either a cold empty lonely death, or from the tedious strain of too much, trying futilely to support it _all._

 

To help maintain the precious balance, it (for the ultimate creator and executioner was anything and everything and could only be described as it) created beings whose entire purpose was to create.  The boundless energy, matched only by vivid imagination had only one purpose, to bring life and structure within the universe. To create the beautiful symphony that was life.  Nothing gave these beings joy like creating new life and nothing saddened them like death- despite the conscious understanding that it was _necessary_.

 

Like everything else the Universe created, these beings also had others, their opposing forces. They were summoned from nothing and desired only to bring everything back to that nothing. There was no reverence for life, no joy for imagination, no love for passion. Only a burning need to destroy that outweighed all else. They destroyed without care- wreaked havoc without pause.

 

The universe warred. Those who understood the balance fought only to survive. They did not wish to overwhelm the destroyers, or even to hinder their purpose. Merely to be able to continue to create.  The other side for complete annulation. This disturbance found its way into everything. Every being, every creation, sentient and non.  And the side that fought only to survive- was losing.

 

He could feel it, the dull ache in his body, the slight throb in his spark. The end was coming. He was old though and did not mind as much as he thought he would have. His children, they could feel it too and _that_ was his deepest regret. That fighting, even for his children, would be pointless. That they were not as old, not as wise- they were weaker. He would live long enough to feel their sparks extinguish and rejoin his own.

For a moment he debated allowing his consciousness to rejoin his physical body. The closer he and his spark was to his children… he could delay it for a while. He was not strong enough to completely stop it, but he could slow the effects. But drawing out the pain for them… it was nothing more than torture- his selfish whim to keep them a moment longer, forcing them into even more pain.

 

“They are beautiful children.”  It was a voice he heard on his mind’s eye,  calling his attention on a different plane of existence.  He turned his attention inward. It had been some time since he had been contacted this way, considering they were typically private beings. Social calls were rare for them. Or rather rare for those with their own creations. Those who were able to create sentients were  usually preoccupied with their children for idle chatter.

 

“As are yours Hecate. Though it has been a while since I have looked in on them.”  He responded. The goddess was one of the few he would consider friend.

 

“I would prefer you call me by my chosen name.” She commented wryly.

 

“But you have so many of them: Hecate, Artemis, Nikkal, Hathor. I’ve never understood having so many identities.”

 

She smiled, her head tilting gently to the side, the hair not put up in buns trailing around her. He had to admit that she… fascinated him sometimes.  Then, suddenly, she curled up, clutching her side.  A small, pained moan left her lips. Primus reached out to touch her, help her, relieve her pain- then stopped. He was far too large for him to be able to properly help her. The _end_ had clouded his judgment, and probably his sensors as well. He would do more harm than good.

 

After a moment, she stood tall again, though the pain was still in her eyes. Her hands came away red from her side, staining her white dress in a large splotch.  Her breathing, though steady, was heavier than it was before. At first he was puzzled- what could have caused such a grievous wound? The realization came in pieces, slowly. The Moon Goddess wasn’t as strong as he was. She could feel the _end_ even more acutely than he could and it was slowly tearing her apart.

 

…As it would do to him with time.

 

“Why are you not fighting?” She asked him. There was a seriousness in her that wasn’t there before. The time for teasing was over. Now- it was time to talk.

 

“It is pointless. The end will come. Why prolong the suffering- both ours and theirs.”

 

“Such a defeatist attitude.” There was something remarkably cold in her tone. It was… unusual between the two of them. He had always regarded her warmly and until now she had done the same for him.

 

“That is the reality.” A fact. Creation and destruction aside, the universe was made of facts. Things that were true and things that were not. Not all the facts were known, but they existed none the less.

 

“Have you learned _nothing_ from your children?” The Moon Goddess demanded.

 

…His children. They were much like hers. They liked to push boundaries- caring naught for limits. For _facts_. To them, faith could go beyond the obvious. …Sometimes they were right.

 

Apparently his thoughts were written on his face. He watched Diana’s face soften. “You are strong Primus. One of the strongest of us all. Simply lend them your strength. They will take care of the rest.”

 

He hesitated- only for a moment.  He had never given his children that much access to him. The only time he had come close- had nothing to do with this situation and there was no need to dwell on the past.  If there was a chance, if, with his strength, his children could save themselves he would not deny them the chance. If they were willing to fight for it, he would not stop them, not even to deny them the pain.

 

“I will need to put myself into a form of modified stasis for this. I will be, for the most part, unaware. I ask that you guide them. The light of your spark is bright enough to lead the way.”

 

Nikkal smiled, but now was not the time to remark on how high a compliment that was. “They will have all the support they need.”

 

“I thank thee, Queen Serenity.”

 

“It is my honor, Father Primus.”

 


	2. Episode 1- A Cyber Star is Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream had been having an amazingly wonderful day. He can't be happy about it though, because those always end incredibly badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been done for a while and it was beta'd by the amazing Pawzdandy but it's been a while. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Starscream had been having a spectacular day. Typically, this only happened when something extraordinarily horrible was going to happen, but Starscream refused to believe that he could not have a good day simply be a good day. After all, what truly _could_ ruin a day as fragging perfect as this?

 

His recharge cycle had finished and winded down before his internal alarm went off. Considering he spent most nights repairing himself from Megatron’s “lessons” or indulging in the research he had no other time for, waking up on time _on his own_ , was a rare occurrence. He had enough time to fully enjoy the feeling of his trine entwined around him, Skywarp’s helm right next to his cock pit, Thundercracker’s servos on his hip plating, their legs wrapped around his, the not quite smooth curves of interlocking plating lightly scratching his wings- causing no more damage than scratched paint and teasing the sensitive appendages.  He had forgotten how nice it was to cuddle with his trine. He frowned. Decepticons did not cuddle.

 

“Do so.” Skywarp muttered sleepily, picking up the thoughts Starscream had unknowingly projected into the trine bond.  “They just slag anybody stupid ‘nuff to call ‘em on it.”  He curled even closer, reaching across Starscream to rest an arm on Thundercracker’s side.

 

“So should I slag you?” It was Thunder who responded that time, his deep voice reverberating through Starscream from the close contact.  Though laced with sleep, his tone was still light, teasing.

 

“No.” Skywarp’s end of the bond was suddenly drenched in mischief.  Starscream could feel Skywarp move, draping himself more of Starscream to reach Thunder’s wings, gently tracing the edge. “You should _frag_ me though.”

 

Starscream bit back a laugh. No one could proposition someone quite like Skywarp could.  Then, the mischief came from _two_ ends of the three way bond. “Or we could…” Thundercracker started. Skywarp merely nodded before the two of them pounced. 

Starscream found his mouth occupied by Skywarp’s glossa, Thundercracker rubbing gentle servos along the sensitive sensors on his wings. He read their intent through the bond. It had been a while since he had been in the middle. … Or since he had been with his wingmates at all. Between Megatron and science, he usually dropped off into the berth long after the two were in recharge and was back to work before they woke.

 

Slim fingers teasing the inside of his vent and he was brought back to the moment with a shaky moan. Starscream teased Thunder’s neck cables with his claws (he never quite understood why that felt good to the blue seeker), traced a servo lightly over Skywarp’s interface hatch.  Skywarp bucked, pushing the warm plating even closer to Starscream.

 

There was a click as Thundercracker expertly manipulated Starscream’s panel, getting it to open. It was Starscream’s turn to buck when Thunder inserted a digit into his valve. “You’re wet already.” Thundercracker, frag him, sounded amused.

 

“It’s been awhile.” Starscream stuttered out.

 

“I thought I was fast to wind up.”  Skywarp, also amused (frag him too), teased. His hand teased Starscream’s spike, forcing it to extend.

 

“Frag you!”

 

“You’d like that would you?” Damn Skywarp for still teasing him. Double damn him for slowing his hands.  “Well maybe I’ll let you do that.”

 

Skywarp’s interface hatch retracted, exposing his own wet valve though he didn’t allow his spike to extend yet. Straddling Starscream, he lowered himself, the cool wetness of the coolant and lubricant that lined his valve only just meeting Starscream’s spike. “Whatcha waitin for?” he teased.

 

With a growl, Starscream thrust up, sinking himself into Skywarp’s deliciously cool valve. “Gonna do more than watch?” He asked, spreading his legs, showing off his valve, as the lubricant dripped down his thighs.

 

“Eventually.” Thunder told him, red optics darkening in lust as he watched what was so obviously put on display for him. “I haven’t been able to watch you and Warp in a while.”

 

“Frag me damn you!” Starscream demanded over the chorus of Skywarp’s moans.  Thunder chuckled but indulged his demanding wingmate. His spike thrust hard into Starscream’s valve, forcing Starscream even deeper into Skywarp. Thundercracker drove a hard pace. Hard, and rough and exactly what they needed and Starscream overloaded hard into Skywarp, and the jet of transfluid hit Skywarp’s topmost node at just the right in way and he overloaded, valve walls tightening. Thunder lasted longer but he didn’t stop, didn’t slow until several thrusts later when he overloaded into Starscream.

 

“Overloading’s the best way to start the day.” Skywarp told them, intakes still struggling to bring in cooling air.

 

“…Slag. This is one time I’ll have to agree with you. The universe is ending.” This had been the best morning Starscream had had in a while, if he was going to be honest about it.

 

The overload had left Starscream’s circuits tingling pleasantly all morning, leaving him relaxed and in a surprisingly good mood when he stepped into the command room. His frame still felt loose, the warm charge giving his circuits a sort of fluidity.

 

“STARSCREAM!!” Megatron bellowed the klick Starscream stepped into the room. Typical. Really, Megatron wouldn’t last an orn without him.  The old Slag Maker was always summoning him for _something_.

 

“Yes, oh _wise_ and _glorious_ leader?” His voice wasn’t as harsh as usual, but the sarcasm was still obvious in his tone.

 

Megatron’s optics narrowed in a sharp glare, but he didn’t otherwise all out his second’s insubordination. Megatron never _not_ glared at him. Starscream wondered when Buckethead would realize glaring had no effect on him. “Report!”

 

…which translated into “tell me all the things I should have known _yesterday_ from all the paperwork I shoved off on you.”  If he was going to supposedly “rule the universe” he could at least do his own slagging paperwork. And he wondered why Starscream planned to take the Decepticons from him. However, it was too beautiful of a day for a fight right now. Starscream could throw his leader’s ineptitude in his faceplates later.  For now he could play the obedient lackey. He might as well start with the important stuff first.  “Energon production levels have dropped 15 percent due to damage to the wave conver-”

 

“Don’t give me your excuses you fool!”

 

“There _is_ no excuse. I _warned_ you. I told you not to use inferior fleshing methods of collecting energy!”

 

The hum of Megatron’s fusion cannon (a sign of his temper since it wasn’t aimed at anyone yet) ended the conversation. “Fix it.” He growled, his voice echoing the danger present from that still powered cannon.

 

Starscream _really_ didn’t feel like spending the rest of the day in the hands of the constructicons.  Besides, Megatron hadn’t told him _how_ to fix it. He could replace the faulty system. It had been a pain in his aft since they built it, breaking once every human month and _he_ always got blamed. Still, he supposed the “report” hadn’t gone badly. He sustained no damage and got to use his superior intellect on _something_. The morning had gone rather well.

 

Actually, so had most of the rest of the day.  Though Starscream often ignored his bodily limits and necessities, his trine never did.  Starscream had come back from scavenging his lab for much needed circuits and wires to find Skywarp sitting on the wreckage of the ex-converter, holding a cube of energon.

 

“Some seeker told me you hadn’t had your ration yet.”

 

“Thunder needs to mind his own aft. I’m not an overgrown sparkling. “Starscream scowled, but took the ration anyway.

 

Skywarp just grinned at him, not bothering to take the words to heart. “Can I help?” Sky asked after watching the red seeker for a while.

 

“Frag no!  You’ll blow it up.”  How Starscream could make that sound so distractedly distant, but impassioned all the same, Skywarp would never know.

 

“But I’m bored!”

 

“Slag off.”

 

“Screamer!”

 

“I said _slag off_ _you pit scrapping glitch_.” Starscream punctuated the screech with a harsh shove.

 

“No reason to push me off Screamer.” Skywarp blew the attitude off, along with the dirt that gotten onto him from being shoved to the ground. He always did, knowing, deep down, that his wing mate never meant the cruel words and (in some cases) would regret them later. Starscream wasn’t sure if he loved or hated his trine mate for it.

 

Starscream sighed. Skywarp would find a way to get what he wanted- no matter what. There was no point in trying to stop him. That chance had flown vorns ago. “What do you want Warp?”

 

“You and TC are doing important stuff and you banned me as Second in Command of the Decepticons, Vos’s Winglord, _and_ my trine leader from hanging with the only other mechs that can keep me from being bored out of my processors. What _else_ have I got to do besides bug you?”

 

It was true. Skywarp and the cassetticon twins was a devious combination, and caused more trouble than any of the glitches could on their own but they _did_ keep him occupied. And out of Starscream’s way. (Away from volatile energon was also good.) And they made him happy. And Starscream had just snapped at him.

 

_Glitch_ , Starscream scowled, _he probably planned this._ “One day. As trine leader, I’ll give you a one day’s reprieve. But slag off Megatron or Soundwave and you’re on your own.” Starscream blocked the appreciation he felt flood down the trine bond but when Skywarp had left, he allowed himself a small smile.

 

_You always give in when he starts to pout._ Thundercracker pointed out through the bond, his tone amused.

 

_Slag off. You’re just as bad._   Starscream’s only reply was a vague sense of agreement and Thunder’s laughter echoing through the bond.

 

Skywarp, Rumble, and Frenzy managed to get themselves in trouble.  It was so utterly expected that it didn’t rate on either the good day radar, or the bad one. The one thing Starscream _hadn’t_ factored in was the fact the three were predictably unpredictable and had decided to prank _Megatron_ in a move of pure idiocy. (Secretly, Starscream would admit that perhaps their little joke amused him slightly- but only under the most dire of circumstances.)

 

Although, an irritated Megatron meant an angry Megatron- which usually had not good consequences on Starscream’s health. Either physical _or_ mental. It was only after remembering that fact that Starscream began to worry when Megatron summoned him (yet _again._ ) Something didn’t have to be his fault for him to get the blame for it. And he didn’t have to be blamed to get punished.  He was still in a good mood. He did _not_ need Megatron to decide now was a great time to try to kill Starscream. Megatron’s mind always went to one of two places when he was slagged off. Killing Starscream or gathering Energon. Whichever he felt would sate him at the time.

Starscream, for the first time in his life, was relieved to find Soundwave standing loyally by Megatron’s side when he entered the throne room. Megatron never truly beat Starscream in front of weaknesses. A punch, maybe two, but he saved the best for when they were alone. They were going for a raid then.

…Starscream didn’t mind shooting a few Autobots right about now.  It was not a bad plan from Megatron. Hit a massive power source (though the old glitchbot refused to tell anyone what this massive power source _was_ ), use the energy from it to power themselves and defeat the Autobots and then finish depleting the source. It was… a fairly sound plan to have been dreamed up in the joor since the prank. There was something wrong if Megatron was thinking clearly.

“Gather my seekers!” Megatron demanded. Starscream almost wasn’t able to bite back a snarl of his own. They were _his_ seekers. All the _true_ seekers were anyway. They were loyal first to Vos, first to the Vos Winglord. Megatron could try to claim them all he wanted but Starscream had never handed over his seekers. Still, sometimes it was easier to keep certain facts hidden.

“Of course, _Mighty Megatron_.”

That command had issued the end of the good part of Starscream’s extraordinarily good day. And all Starscream had said to it was “of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vague prologue is vague. It gets more specific and better as it goes on lol.


End file.
